If $x \diamond y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-1 \diamond -6$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = -1$ and $y = -6$ to get $2(-1)^{2}-(-6)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $-34$.